


For A Rainy Day

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Mind Control, F/M, Future Fic, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rose's Room, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: It's raining in Beach City, and Peedee, Jeff, Steven and Connie have found their double-date washed out. Thank heaven for Rose's Room...[This is set in the future and all involved are in their twenties - I cannot stress that enough.]





	For A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



> Well, here it is, my second big NSFW fic - this one was done for a writing event on a discord chat as a gift for my good friend, CaptainJZH!
> 
> With thanks to my very good friend [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for proofreading and helping with a lot of the description. Read her stuff forthwith!

**For A Rainy Day**

It was a wet and rainy day in Beach City. The waves crashed and swirled under dark, grey clouds, and the wind pounded against the tiny coastal town.

Peedee sat on the flat couch by the window, staring out at the driving rain through the fogged-up windows. The waters were high, waves swamping the beach and almost lapping against the stairs up to the deck. The radio had been very clear - stay inside unless you had no choice but to leave. Which was rather unfortunate for Peedee, as they’d been planning to go out on a double-date that evening - something he’d been waiting for since Jeff had finally returned from college last month.

He sighed, laying back on the couch. He’d gotten all dressed up for nothing.

Over on the main couch, Steven and Connie sat together, staring up at the ceiling. Connie sighed, blowing a hair out of her face. Next to them, Jeff lay belly down, face buried in a pillow and legs dangling off the end of the couch. The only sound was that of the unforgiving rain beating down on the roof and the wind buffeting the wooden timbers of the house.

“So… what do we do now?” asked Peedee at once.

Jeff mumbled something, but Peedee couldn’t for the life of him understand the words.

“What was that, babe?”

Jeff lifted his head up.

“Scrabble?”

“Nah.”

Jeff sighed, nodded, and buried his head in the pillow again.

Connie glanced left and right and cleared her throat.

“The other gems are out, right?” she asked.

“Yep,” nodded Steven, “Why?”

Connie swallowed.

“ _Weeeeell_ , if you guys are up for it, there’s something I’ve been saving for a rainy day…”

Peedee glanced out the window. There was a loud crack, and the sky was lit up by lightning.

“Looking pretty rainy right now,” he said, “What’ve you got, Con?”

“Well,” replied Connie, “Last time we were on Homeworld on Diamond business, I might have… _borrowed_ something from White’s collection.”

She sat up, pulling her backpack out from under the coffee table and rifling through it. Before long, she had pulled out a long, thick grey wand with a white, pyramid-shaped point on the end. Peedee raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m _down_ for that, certainly, but…”

Steven looked down at the wand, his face slowly twisting into a sly - or as sly as Steven Universe could ever be - grin.

“Oh,” he said, “ _That._ Well, I’d certainly love to give that toy another go…”

He turned to Jeff and Peedee, the smile disappearing.

“...but I don’t want to make Peedee and Jeff do something they’re not comfortable with,” he added.

“Dude, I’ve used a dildo before,” said Peedee flatly.

Jeff mumbled something in agreement.

“It’s, uh, it’s not a dildo,” replied Steven, “Al-although you _can_ use it as one, I guess? It’s… well, it’d probably be better to _show_ you…”

Connie grinned.

“You _sure_ about this Steven?” she asked, “You’re giving me a _lot_ of power here…”

Steven blushed.

“Oh,” he replied, “I know. I just happen to _like_ that.”

Connie raised the wand, her own face lit with a blush. She gently waved it, and a dim white light lit up the end.

Steven’s smile didn’t disappear, and his expression remained largely the same, but Peedee couldn’t help but notice his eyes change - they seemed to become slightly glassy, the pink irises bleaching until they were almost, but not _completely,_ white. Connie’s grin widened, and she shivered slightly as she spoke again.

“Steven,” she said, “How do you feel?”

“Whatever you want me to feel, my Connie.”

Steven’s voice was airy, almost dreamy.

Jeff shot up, his eyes wide - he almost tumbled off the couch.

“Did… did you just…” he stammered, “Is he…”

“I don’t know,” replied Connie mischievously, “What _are_ you, Steven?”

“I am yours, my Connie,” replied Steven.

“You’re… h-hypnotised?”

“Yep!” replied Connie, flipping the wand in her hand, “This baby hypnotises people! And since Steven’s under my control… and Steven’s the only one who can use Rose’s Room…”

She smirked, glancing towards the Temple door. Peedee bit his lip - he suddenly realised he was sweating.

“I… I like where this is going,” he said.

“Yeah,” added Jeff, “Just one thing.”

He turned to Peedee.

“I wanna be under his control.”

* * *

Jeff shivered, and not just because he was naked and it was a bit cold in the pink room.

Peedee, equally naked, stood in front of him, gazing quizzically at the wand in his hand. He seemed both nervous and exhilarated, and he turned to Connie.

“So I just point it at him and think about him being mind controlled?” he asked.

Connie nodded, grinning.

“And do I need a safeword?” he added.

“If it makes you feel better,” replied Connie, “We have ‘Pythagoras.’”

“Pythagoras?”

“I did a year of algebra,” said Connie flatly, “And there is nothing less sexy than Pythagoras Theorem.”

Peedee nodded, turning back to Jeff.

“How's ‘Mr. Fantasmic’ sound?” he asked, “I mean, I know you hate him so…”

“Yeah, let's go with that,” said Jeff quickly, “Come on already, ya know, do the thing…”

Peedee smirked and nodded.

“Okay.”

He raised the wand and it began to glow.

Jeff blinked. What was he doing? His brain felt fuzzy all of a sudden, his memories and personality melting into a warm mush that swirled gently in his head. He looked up at the blonde man - who was he…

Peedee, it was Peedee! Peedee was his boyfriend - no, he was his _master_. Jeff did what his master wanted, because his master was his meaning. That was just the way it was. Jeff wasn't a person, he was a thing for his master to play with - and he loved that with all his heart.

(A subconscious voice reminded itself of the safeword one more time, before slipping comfortably into the ether.)

“Jeff?” Peedee’s voice was pure nectar, “Are you okay?”

Jeff smiled blandly.

“I am whatever you want me to be, master.”

Peedee turned to Connie - they exchanged smirks.

“Oh, _are you?_ ” replied Peedee, thrusting his pelvis forward, ‘So if I asked if you wanted _this_ , you wouldn't care?”

Jeff stared blankly at his master’s length; it was already starting to rise, thick even at half-mast, and he couldn’t help but to admire his masters toned, bare body. In the hum of his muted thoughts, Jeff knew that there was, beyond merely being attractive, something sinfully delicious in the knowledge that it was his master’s shaft that faced him, and that _he_ was his master’s, and that anything that might happen would be wonderful just because his master was so wonderful—

“You _want_ this, Jeff,” said Peedee, “You _need_ this. But you can't _have_ it unless I _say_ you can.”

—Peedee’s dick was Jeff’s whole world, and he felt an unbearable need within his soul to grab it, to take it in his mouth and suck it clean - but that was unthinkable! He couldn't disobey his master! He loved Peedee, worshipped Peedee, and if Peedee said he couldn't touch, he'd simply have to bear this unbearable longing.

“And you know what?” said Peedee, “I want a _show_ first.”

He whispered into Connie’s ear and she smirked.

“Oh, yeah, good idea,” she nodded, “Steven, we’re gonna need two deck chairs…”

“...and a newspaper,” added Peedee.

“Oh, and we’re gonna need to be on the boardwalk,” added Connie, “In the middle of the day.”

The room shifted, turning into the boardwalk at the heat of the day. The four were now surrounded by facsimiles of their friends, going about their business without a care in the world. Peedee, now wearing board shorts and a singlet nodded contentedly, sitting down on a deck chair that hadn’t been there before and picking up the newspaper.

“Jeff,” he said calmly, “Why don’t you have some fun with Steven?”

“Yeah,” said Connie, sitting on the chair next to him - she now wore a tight, one-piece swimsuit. “And Steven? Show Jeff a good time.”

Jeff turned to the other naked man - Steven! His name was Steven! And Jeff’s master wanted him to have fun with Steven (and that small, subconscious part of Jeff that remained his wanted to have some fun too, if he was honest). And besides, making his master happy might mean he’d get to play with _him_ , too!

He half-walked, half-stumbled towards Steven, grabbing him and pulling him closer. They locked lips hungrily, and the taste of Steven’s spit in his mouth was strangely sweet. The kiss was sloppily executed, subtly forgotten with the sudden, thick with a pulse of desire, resulting in relentlessly wrestling tongues. Already drunk with the honeyed sweetness, Jeff was surprised when he felt a sudden jolt - something had touched his member and was now gently rubbing back and forth.

Steven had grabbed Jeff’s rod - it was warm and firm in his hands. In his mind, Steven yearned for his master’s sex; or better yet, to pleasure their combined form - but he’d always been curious about the other man, and master’s order was a good excuse to experience him.

Slowly, he withdrew from the kiss, smiling blandly at the other thrall before lowering himself to his knees.

Peedee nonchalantly opened the paper.

“Says here that tensions are rising,” he said dryly.

“Oh really?” asked Connie.

“Yeah, some kind of border thing,” replied Peedee, “A lot of arms build-up. Things are getting _really heated._ ”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Steven took out his tongue, gently licking the tip of Jeff’s dick as he maintained his grip on the fleshy staff. He pumped it as he licked, swirling the first trickles of juice he’d squeezed out in his tongue. Jeff moaned out, shaking at the sensation.

“Got a picture of a tank here,” continued Peedee, “Really big turret on this thing - and a _real big gun._ ”

“Hear they’ve gotta keep those things _very well oiled_ ,” mused Connie.

“Oh yeah,” nodded Peedee, “It’s how they keep up their _explosive power_.”

Steven opened up wider, taking in more of Jeff’s length. He was starting to leak in earnest now, the pumping having reached the first signs of the metaphorical oil, the initial drops before the main cascade. As the warm taste hit his tongue, his gem began to glow.

Around them, a remarkable change occurred in the cloud-people. Connie raised an eyebrow as she watched them approach each other, some disrobing as they made their way to a partner - or _partners_ in a few cases.

Buck Dewey had pinned Lars against a wall, both of them having misplaced their pants. Lars’ face seemed to have turned pinker at the former mayor’s son kissed him full on the mouth, drinking in the sweet, heated mewls spilling from his mouth as his hand wandered between his spread legs. Not far away, Mr. Smiley had just about tackled Greg, the two rolling around as they made out on the wooden boardwalk. Jamie sat on a bench, arms sprawled out and moaning softly as Bill Dewey tasted his shaft.

There was more further afield. Sadie sat on the ground, glassy-eyed and smiling blandly, as Amethyst and Peridot sucked on a breast each. Ruby’s head was buried in Sapphire’s cleavage as the blue gem rubbed her girlfriend’s sex. Bismuth had lifted Pearl up against a tall wall, her face between the lithe gem’s legs as she lapped up her juices.

“Huh,” said Peedee.

“I’d say this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen in this room,” said Connie, “But… eh, me n’ Steven have fun.”

Meanwhile, a dozen paces forward, Steven had Jeff coming apart over him. His breath had quickened, and he began to shake, knees weak. Steven took his cock even further into his throat, hollowing his cheeks like a man made ravenous, waiting for the dam to break. It would be any moment now, _any moment_ , and he’d complete his master’s task - and there could be nothing sweeter than making master happy…

A hot knife pressed into the base of his abdomen, it was everything in Jeff not to come apart at the sensation -- his master hadn’t ordered him to cum, only to have _fun_ , but there were limits to his body’s willingness to cooperate. The pleasure was toxic, made his pulse lust heavy, and he could feel his master’s eyes on him -- the thought had him choking on a breath, thinking of the possibility of it being _him_ on his knees, giving his master’s cock the same desperate attention, and it was that moment that sent him moaning over the edge. Spilling hotly against the back of Steven’s mouth, his stomach sucked in, hands gripping the larger man’s curls in the force of the feeling.

And Steven, as instructed, made sure to see Jeff through his good time; he continued pumping, gathering every drop of the elixir in the back of his throat and then swallowing hard; the juices flowed down his throat, warm and salty, and his eyes rolled back as his own shaft tingled. He fell onto his back, panting heavily, as in front of him Jeff collapsed to his knees. Both were caked in sweat.

Peedee grinned, rolling up the paper and standing up.

“Good job, Jeff,” he said.

“You too, Steven,” added Connie, climbing to her feet, “Do you think you deserve a _reward?_ ”

Steven moaned, slowly sitting up - the boys gazed at their masters.

“Need,” muttered Jeff, “Need you master. P-please, need…”

“C’mon, hun, use your people words,” said Peedee, grinning.

“Need… need to _feel_ you. ‘M so e-empty without...”

Approaching slowly, Peedee would be denying himself if the open-mouthed panting of his boyfriend, sprawled out and delirious in a sex-haze, wasn’t making teasing _extremely_ difficult at the moment, but he was a man on a mission.

“Words, Jeff,” he repeated calmly.

“N-Need your…” the boy blushed, even as his glossed over eyes blinked before locking with his master’s. “D- _dick. Please._ ”

Peedee turned to Connie.

“Do we know a guy named Richard?” he asked.

Connie chuckled.

“I think they’re trying to tell us they want us,” she said, “Isn’t that right, Steven?”

Steven was trembling, his lips still covered in white gunk.

“Need master,” he said, “Need _Connie._ Need your… need your body. Your _sex._ ”

Connie raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” she said, “What do you think, Peedee?”

Peedee raised his own eyebrow in return. Slowly, painfully slowly, he reached down and began to pull off his shirt.

“Hmm,” he replied, “I don’t know. I mean, they _really_ want us, don’t they? You don’t want anything more, do you Jeff?”

Jeff’s body was tense, and he wanted to reach out, to take hold of his master, but he’d been given no order to move, and therefore he simply couldn’t. He just sat there, hungrily watching as Peedee slowly, _slowly_ exposed his chest.

“Please,” he whimpered, “Dick, please…”

“Hmm… I _don’t know_ ,” said Peedee, playing with his shirt in his hands, “Maybe I’d prefer _Steven_ today.”

“No!” Jeff choked, “Me! _Please_ , master. Please - just _me!_ ”

Peedee smirked as he threw his shirt aside, reaching for the waist of his board shorts. Gently, he tugged at it, his smile widening.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

“Are you _sure_ you’re sure?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Slowly, like a curtain being drawn back on a stage, Peedee lowered his pants, revealing the jewels Jeff so longed for. He was already nearly erect, and he shivered slightly as the fabric of the shorts briefly hugged his tip. Once they were past his thighs, he let them drop and put his hands on his hips, thrusting slightly forward. He turned to Connie - to his surprise, she hadn’t actually stripped at all.

“Connie?” he asked.

“Steven,” said Connie simply, “I want a _show_.”

Steven nodded, and the boardwalk disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, replaced by a small theatre. Peedee, Steven and Jeff were on the stage - Connie sat, naked, on a big, high-backed chair at the front, and behind them were the people of Beach City, still engaged in love-making with each other and paying nearly no attention to the show that was about to begin.

“So, Peedee?” asked Connie, lifting up the wand, “Are you in for this?”

Peedee glanced at Jeff and Steven, glassy-eyed and completely under his and Connie’s power, unable to do a thing without their input and clearly loving it. He nodded and turned back to Connie.

“Fuck yeah,” he replied.

Connie grinned and raised the wand. Once more, it glowed.

Peedee’s chain of thought instantly vanished, and for a moment he knew nothing. Then it hit him - _master_. His master wanted a show, and that was why her toys were up here! They were going to give his master the best show money could buy - not that they were being paid.

“Steven, Jeff,” said Connie, “Show me a Peedee sandwich.”

Jeff advanced first, grabbing Peedee by the face and kissing him on the mouth; behind him, Steven began to massage his back, drawing tongue and teeth over the column of his throat. Occasionally there were quick, sharp, pleasurable pains - the part of Peedee that was still his had never known Steven to be a _biter._

Jeff pulled back, smiling blandly as he lowered himself down; he grabbed hold of Peedee’s length and began to massage it. As he did, Steven’s hand wormed around to Peedee’s mouth, and his index finger glowed with light. It expanded, the bone vanishing as it became a long, fleshy instrument - when the light faded, an enormous dick extended from Steven’s knuckle, which slowly advanced towards Peedee’s lips.

As for Steven’s original organ? That was advancing too, as Steven gently opened Peedee’s cheeks with his free hand. He held it back for now, teasing Peedee with the sensation of flesh against his rump, waiting for just the right moment to go in. He took his hand back, taking his fingers into his mouth and lathering them with his saliva, before reaching back down again.

Peedee closed his eyes as he felt Steven’s index finger slowly, gently creep into his rim, exhaling through his nose at the slight aching sensation. He felt a kiss on the small of his back, and his cheeks warmed with a blush - all the while he felt Steven’s finger gently pump back and forth, like the piston of a steam locomotive.

Connie smirked, sitting back as she watched the display. She looked at the wand and smirked.

“Hey Steven!” she called, “You think you could use a little more room there?”

Peedee’s midsection was suddenly covered in clouds, and when they disappeared his rear end was at least twice as large as it had been. Steven’s blank smile widened - Peedee felt his newly enlarged cheeks wrapping snugly around the other man’s hand. He felt a second finger gently enter his rim, while a third felt around his prostate. He steadily relaxed, and when the third finger arrived to take its place, it met no resistance from Peedee’s softened muscles.

Connie grinned, spreading her own legs out and slowly lowering the wand towards her sex. Gently, ever so gently, she pushed it through the folds, and felt a shudder of pleasure run up her back.

His teasing now complete, Steven now advanced his length into Peedee’s rear - both men shuddered at the sudden, pleasant sensation. At the same time, Steven pressed his dick-finger into Peedee’s mouth, and Jeff took the blonde man’s member between his own lips. There was a shimmer of light - a _third_ limb extended from Steven’s armpit, through Peedee’s legs and towards Jeff’s cock, it’s fingers wrapping around it as the third arm began to pump.

Connie grinned as she watched what could only be described as a gordian knot of love. Steven’s gem was glowing almost like a star now, tinting the entire room in pink - she felt her own horniness amplified, and the sensation of the wand between her legs grew better and better by the second. Behind her, she could hear the cloud-lovemaking growing more and more intense, a symphony of moans and cries of pleasure filling the air.

She looked down at the wand, which was starting to gently glow again. She smirked.

 _Most people would wish this would never end,_ she thought.

“Hold until I tell you to release,” she called out.

Peedee had been ready to release, but at the order, he forced himself to hold back. It was all he could do not to grit his teeth (which would not be advisable at all, as it would have meant biting down on Steven’s dick-finger), but he soldiered on, determined to please his master. His master was the whole world - he would not, _would not_ let her down. So he held, and held, and _held_ …

Connie made a show of looking at the nails on her left hand. She glanced up at the ceiling. She hummed a few bars of the _Under the Knife_ theme. And then, at last…

“ _Now_.”

Peedee released into Jeff’s mouth, sheer relief filling his entire body as his mouth and butt were simultaneously filled with Steven’s juices. It seemed the spray; from himself, from Jeff, from Steven; would last forever, and he felt as though his body was flowing apart, dissolving into a miasma of sexual satisfaction.

He never perceived the glow that enveloped them. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on stage, clutching his three dicks with three of his six arms, his five eyes gazing at Connie and his two mouths twisted into lopsided blank grins. He was Jeffevedee, his master’s best and most beloved toy, and he had given her the best show he possibly could - and as he saw the smile on her face, the deepest satisfaction filled his heart. He had made his master happy, and that was the best any thrall could ever ask for.

Connie’s grin widened as she pressed the wand further into her sex, wiping a small drop of drool from her face. She was on the precipise of cumming too, and she had to time this _just right…_

“Very nice job, my dirty little sextoys,” she said, “ _Very nice job_. And you know what you do after a show like this?”

“What is it, master?” asked Jeffevedee, leaning forward.

Connie’s grin was now bigger than that of the Cheshire Cat.

“You ask for an _encore,_ ” she replied.

Her dam broke and she moaned out - inside her, the wand glowed, white light filling the air, blinding both her and Jeffevedee. For the briefest, most pleasant moment, she felt like she was floating on air, and then, and _then, **and then**_

* * *

It was a wet and rainy day in Beach City. The waves crashed and swirled under dark, grey clouds, and the wind pounded against the tiny coastal town.

Peedee sat on the flat couch by the window, staring out at the driving rain through the fogged-up windows. The waters were high, waves swamping the beach and almost lapping against the stairs up to the deck. The radio had been very clear - stay inside unless you had no choice but to leave. Which was rather unfortunate for Peedee, as they’d been planning to go out on a double-date that evening - something he’d been waiting for since Jeff had finally returned from college last month.

He sighed, laying back on the couch. He’d gotten all dressed up for nothing.

Over on the main couch, Steven and Connie sat together, staring up at the ceiling. Connie sighed, blowing a hair out of her face. If one looked closely at her, they might be able to detect the faintest hint of a contented grin as she glanced at the backpack, knowing exactly what sat inside.

Part of her wondered if sixty-three loops was a bit much, but she wasn’t concerned. She knew she could stop at any time, and that she _would -_ it was just that her evening with Steven, Peedee and Jeff was just so fun that she really had to keep living it, just until it finally lost it’s spark. Then she’d stop, she promised.

She glanced left and right and cleared her throat.

“The other gems are out, right?” she asked.

“Yep,” nodded Steven, “Why?”

Connie swallowed.

“ _Weeeeell_ , if you guys are up for it, there’s something I’ve been saving for a rainy day…”

As she reached to her backpack, she told herself that this was the last one. Or at least, the start of the last dozen.

Maybe last few dozen.

But she’d stop looping eventually, she was sure.

_Probably._

**The End?**


End file.
